Encuentro Inesperado
by Eluchan
Summary: Neji y tenten se tuvieron una discucion hace un tiempo. ¿Podra el destino volver a juntarlos? [Nejiten] Lean y dejen reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic… espero que les guste y dejen comentarios!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 1****: "ENCUENTRO INESPERADO"**

TenTen se marchó de Konoha hace 6 años tras una gran discusión con Neji. Se fue a la Aldea de La Arena con Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, que la querían como una hermana más, también confirmó su cambio de Ninja de Konoha a Ninja de La Arena.

Hinata, que se iba a comprometer con Naruto en unos días, les envió sus invitaciones:

"Queridos amigos,

Esta invitación les fue enviada porque están invitados a nuestro compromiso que se realizará en 4 días, a la noche. Por favor, no nos fallen. Con mucho amor,

Hinata & Naruto"

Ellos se pusieron de acuerdo en que irían al compromiso y le enviaron una carta que llegarían el día del compromiso a la tarde. Pero, Hinata, al enterarse de la decisión de TenTen y Neji les propuso a los demás un plan para que se reconcilien.

Hinata:- Supieron que Neji y TenTen tuvieron una discusión el la Puerta de Konoha??

Sakura:- Hai… ella me envió una carta diciendo que se transformó en un Ninja de La Arena.

Naruto:- Según lo que me contaron, se lleva muy bien con Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, y también se convirtió en la secretaria del Kazekague (Gaara).

Sasuke:- Ustedes creen que se reconcilien?? Esa discusión fue muy dura.

Ino:- Eso espero, se veían tan bien juntos, tan…

Hinata:- Felices… triste Naruto la abraza Ya se!

Naruto:- Qué pasa??

Hinata:- Tengo un plan.

Sakura:- Dinos!! Dinos!!

Hinata:- Hai, hai… En el día de nuestro compromiso haremos que se encuentren.

Naruto:- Muy buena idea, Hinata!!!

Hinata:- Arigato, Naruto… sonrojada Yo llevaré a Neji hasta al parque y mmm… Y diremos que hay una sorpresa para él. Temari tendría que llevar a TenTen.

Sakura:- Yo hablaré con Kankuro, Gaara y Temari para ver si estan de acuerdo.

Al terminar el plan, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas y Sasuke acompañó a Sakura. El silencio reinaba hasta que…

Sasuke:- Oye, Sakura, yo te quería decir algo… parando y agarrándole las manos

Sakura:- Si, Sasuke?? sonrojada

-----------------------------Aldea de La Arena-----------------------------------

TenTen:- Me muero por ir al compromiso de Hinata!! Estoy tan feliz por ella!!

Temari:- Yo creo que no solo por ella, verdad?? mirada picarona

TenTen:- Que… Que quieres decir con eso, Temari??

Temari:- No es obvio, TenTen!! Por Neji!!!!!

TenTen:- Ah… Neji… soltando una lagrima y con cara de tristeza

Temari:- TenTen, que pasa?? Te sientes bien??

TenTen:- Si. No es nada… con una leve sonrisa

Temari:- Entonces, porque lloras??

TenTen:- Porque me… me acordé de la discusión que tuve con… Neji… aún mas triste

Temari:- Oh! Lo siento… Pero se puede saber porque??

TenTen:- Claro!! A ustedes no les ocultaría nada… Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente….

------FLASH BACK------

TenTen buscaba a Neji y cuando lo encontró este dijo:

Neji:- TenTen, yo solo te quiero como amiga y como novia me pareces un estorbo…

Al escuchar esto, a TenTen le rodó una lágrima y salió corriendo y Neji se quedó mirando hasta que desaparecía a lo lejos. Neji susurró:

Neji:- Lo lamento, TenTen. Pero, la verdad es que te amo…

Al día siguiente, se cruzaron y empezaron a discutir.

Neji:- Pero que dices, TenTen??

TenTen:- Tu sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Neji. Tú mismo me dijiste que me querías como una compañera y que como novia era un estorbo. Y sabes que?? Te odio, Neji Hyuuga!!! Te odio!!!

Así mismo tomó sus cosas y se marchó a la Aldea de La Arena con Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

------FIN FLASH BACK------

TenTen:- Eso es lo que pasó.

Temari:- boca abierta Eh… Creo que fuiste muy dura con el… Sin embargo, lo extrañas??

TenTen:- Creo que sí, pero en el fondo de mi corazón apoyando la mano en el pecho tengo tanto odio por el…

-----------------------------En Konoha -----------------------------------

Hinata le había pedido a Neji hablar con él…

Hinata:- Neji, puedo hablar contigo un momento??

Neji:- Hai, qué pasa??

Hinata:- Para mi compromiso… invité a…

Neji:- TenTen… verdad??

Hinata:- Ehh?? Cómo lo sabes??

Neji:- Es que sabiendo que son tan buenas amigas, pensé que la invitarías…

Hinata:- interrumpiendolo Sin embargo, me dijo que llegará el día de mi compromiso… Pero, todavía la amas??

Neji:- Ehh… Si, pero ella me odia…

Hinata:- No seas negativo, Neji. Yo se que ella, aunque esté lejos, aún te ama…

Neji:- Gracias, Hinata. De verdad, necesitaba esto. una leve sonrisa

Hinata:- Escríbele una carta. Tal vez te responda…

Neji:- Hai!! Buena idea!! Gracias, Hinata!! abrazándola

Neji salió corriendo hacia su casa para escribirle esa carta a TenTen.

-----------------------------Aldea de La Arena-----------------------------------

TenTen pasó toda la noche mirando la noche de Suna por la ventana de su dormitorio. Sola, pensando en aquel día en que se marchó de su antigua Aldea… El día mas triste de su vida… Cuando le decía que lo odiaba a su amado Neji, su amor por 8 años…

Cuando de pronto se le soltó una lágrima… Justo, en ese momento, llega Gaara, preocupado por ella.

Gaara:- TenTen! Qué haces despierta todavía??

TenTen:- No podía dormir, lo siento, por preucaparte… secándose las lágrimas

Gaara:- Porque lloras?? Te acuerdas de aquel día, verdad??

TenTen:- Hai, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza… Trato de olvidarlo, pero es inútil.

Gaara:- No te sientas mal por eso, ya pasará. abrazándola (el no esta enamorado de ella, solo la quiere como una hermana mas, jejejeje)

TenTen:- Gracias, lo necesitaba. respondiendo al abrazo de Gaara

Gaara:- Bien, ahora ve a dormir, es muy tarde. Buenas noches.

TenTen:- Gracias, buenas noches.

Así, TenTen se fue a dormir, pensando en aquel día, pensando que todavía quería volver…

-----------------------------En Konoha -----------------------------------

Ya había llegado el día del compromiso de Hinata. Todos estaban ansiosos, en especial Neji, que esperaba la llegada de TenTen.

Hinata:- Naruto, hoy es el gran día!!! Puedes creerlo!!??

Naruto:- No! Sin embargo, estoy preocupado por Neji. Como reaccionará a la llegada de TenTen??

Hinata:- No te preocupes, yo ya hablé con él y por suerte lo tomó con calma. Pero el plan tiene que seguir en pie.

Naruto:- Hai.

Así, transcurrido el día, hasta que tocaron la puerta de la casa de Hinata.

Hinata:- Por fin llegaste!! abrazando a su amiga Tanto tiempo!! Cómo están?? Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

Gaara-Temari-Kankuro:- Bien.

Hinata:- TenTen, has cambiado tu ropa?? Te ves muy bien…

TenTen:- Hai, con un poco de ayuda sonrojada mirando a Temari

Hinata:- Por favor, pasen.

Todos:- Arigato.

Hinata:- Cómo te ha ido en Suna, TenTen?? También veo que has cambiado tus armas por un abanico al igual que Temari.

TenTen:- Hai, me enseñaron muchas cosas en Suna, ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo de que me fui de Konoha. Esta tan cambiado.

Hinata:- Hubo rumores de que cambiaste de Ninja de Konoha a Ninja de La Arena.

TenTen:- Hai… También me ascendieron a secretaria del Kazekague. (Gaara)

Hinata.- Pues, te felicito.

TenTen:- Arigato… con una sonrisa

Temari:- Bien, gracias por todo, pero nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que prepararnos para el compromiso.

Así, que los cuatro fueron a la casa de TenTen.

TenTen:- Hogar dulce hogar.

Temari:- Bien, vamos a prepararnos.

Llegó la gran hora, todos estaba listos. Transcurrido el compromiso, Hinata y Temari hablaron sobre el plan. Luego llamaron a TenTen y a Neji.

------Hinata------

Hinata:- Neji, me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el parque?? Necesito mostrarte algo muy importante.

Neji:- Hai, no hay problema.

------Temari------

Temari:- TenTen, me acompañas al parque?? Quiero decirte algo y no te lo puedo decir aquí con toda esta gente.

TenTen:- Hai.

Hinata, Neji, Temari y TenTen se encontraron en el parque.

Hinata:- Qué coincidencia! Qué hacen aquí??

Temari.- Vinimos a dar una vuelta por el parque, no es así, TenTen??

No hubo respuesta, pues TenTen quedó helada al ver a Neji tan cambiado.

Neji y TenTen se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

TenTen:- Gomen, me tengo que ir. soltando una lágrima

Neji:- TenTen!! Espera!! soltando una lágrima

Hinata:- Qué esperas?? Ve tras ella!!

Neji corrió tras ella hasta que la alcanzó.

Neji:- TenTen, espera. agarrándola de la mano

TenTen:- Qué quieres?? Déjame tranquila.

Neji:- No puedo… No puedo verte así, TenTen. Lo lamento.

TenTen:- Ya es tarde para lamentos, Neji. No te das cuenta cuanto daño me has hecho??

Neji:- Si me doy cuenta!!! Tú crees que eres la única que se siente mal, pero no es así!!! Yo también me siento mal!!! Todo este tiempo he pensado en ti, no podía dormir TenTen. Yo te amo, TenTen!! llorando

TenTen:- …

Neji:- tirándola hacia él Por favor!! Créeme!!

TenTen:- Neji… tú… tu estas llorando?? Yo… Yo… Perdóname!!! abrazándolo llorando

Neji:- respondiendo el abrazo de TenTen levantando la cara de TenTen No hay nada de que perdonar… Ya pasó todo… besándola

TenTen:- Quien diría que pasaría esto en nuestro reencuentro??

Neji:- No lo se… sonrisa

TenTen:- Mejor volvamos al compromiso de Hinata…

Neji y TenTen, volvieron al compromiso tomados de las manos.

------Hinata y Temari------

Temari:- Como crees que vayan?? Están tardando mucho.

Hinata:- Mejor dejemos que tomen todo su tiempo. Solo espero que nuestro plan haya funcionado.

------Neji y TenTen------

TenTen:- Como reaccionarán los demás con esto, Neji??

Neji:- No lo se… espero que bien…

TenTen:- Qué ha pasado en estos 6 años??

Neji:- Mmmmm… Pues, Sasuke ha vencido , finalmente, a Orochimaru, Sakura está ayudando a Tsudane en el hospital… No mucho… Pero veo que tú si has cambiado… Y mucho.

TenTen:- Pues… Si. En estos 6 años he cambiado mucho de parecer. Cambié las armas por el abanico, me convertí en Ninja de La Arena, también en secretaria del Kazekague, me solté el pelo, me lo corté… Pasaron muchas cosas en 6 años, sabes?? Pero lo más importante es que no me he olvidado de ti… Pensaba en ti día y noche…

Neji:- "Se acordaba de mí?" Pero…

TenTen:- Si, ya se. En el fondo de mi corazón yo te odiaba. Pero al mismo tiempo te seguía amando, aunque te parezca raro…

Neji:- Si, y muy raro…

TenTen:- Mira allá están Temari y Hinata! Nos habrán estado esperando todo este tiempo??

Temari:- Mira, por fin se decidieron a venir. Ve a llamar a los demás.

Hinata:- Pero que es lo que veo?? Vienen agarrados de la mano??

TenTen:- Pues, verán. Nosotros aclaramos todas las cosas… Y nos ha ido bastante bien…

Neji:- Aparte… Volvimos a ser novios…

Temari:- Pues, creo que nuestra misión ha terminado más rápido de lo que parece, chicos.

Hinata:- Hai. chocan las manos

TenTen-Neji:- Misión??

Hinata-Temari:- Hai, hai.

Hinata:- Verán.

Justo en ese momento, todos llegan.

Sasuke:- Ya se arreglaron!!

Sakura:- Qué alegría!!

Ino:- Supongo que habrá un segundo compromiso, no??

Shikamaru:- Que problemático, un segundo compromiso…

Temari:- zape en la cabeza DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES PROBLEMÁTICO!!!

Kiba:- Y qué harán??

TenTen:- Qué opinas??

Neji:- Yo creo que sí… sacando algo de su bolsillo TenTen…

Antes de que Neji termirara TenTen…

TenTen:- SI!!! tirándose a abrazarlo

Que pasara???

Se realizara el compromiso de nejiten??

Se ira tenten a la aldea de la arena??

Habra mas sorpresas???

Bueh… hasta aca queda….

Espero que les haya gustado!!!!

Pongan comentarios!!!!

Con amor, NXTT


	2. Nuestro amor recien comienza

Bueno, como todos me piden la conti, acá ta…. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!!! Con amor, NXTT… En este cap hay de todas las parejas (ShikaTema, NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina y aunque no lo parezca GaaraMitsuri o como se escriba) No hay de Lee porque no se me ocurre a quien poner, sorry!!! Pero va a tener más de NejiTen. Bueno aca les dejo el fic!!! Disfruten y lloren!!!! Jajajajaja…

**CAPÍTULO 2:**** "NUESTRO AMOR RECIEN COMIENZA…"**

Luego del compromiso de Hinata y Naruto, todos volvieron a sus casas, bueno, casi todos, pues; Sasuke acompañaba a Sakura hasta su casa… (NXTT: ¬¬ que se traerán estos?? INEER: anda a saber que barbaridades van a decir… ¬¬'…)

Sasuke:- Sakura… yo te quería decir algo…

Sakura:- Si, dime, Sasuke… intrigada

Sasuke:- Bueno… sonrojado Yo te quería decir que… Yo… Vos a mí…

Sakura:- Ya, decime… Porque podemos estar toda la noche así… media enojada

Sasuke:- A mi me gustas mucho Sakura!!! "Yo dije eso?? O.o"

Sakura quedó helada al escuchar esto del Uchiha, dijo…

Sakura:- Me estas mintiendo,… Sasuke??

Sasuke:- Como si te estoy mintiendo?? No entiendo…

Sakura:- Es que… Siempre me has dicho que soy un estorbo para ti… soltando una lagrima

Sasuke:- Sakura… tomándole la cara Eso es pasado, Sakura. En todo este tiempo estuve pensando, y me di cuenta de cuanto te amo… sonrisa

Sakura:- Sasuke… Yo… Perdona por ser un estorbo… llorando

Sasuke:- Esta bien, pero… Ya no llores más… beso

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura. Los dos se despidieron con un beso, y Sasuke volvió a su casa.

---------------------------- En otra parte de Konoha-----------------------------

Gaara estaba parado frente a las Puertas de Konoha ya que le había llegado una carta que decía:

"Gaara,

Espérame en las Puertas de Konoha, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Con amor, Mitsuri"

Al recordar lo que decía, Gaara realizó una pequeña sonrisa y Mitsuri ya había llegado.

Mitsuri:- Kazekague-sama! Me esperó?? sonrojada

Gaara:- Si en la carta pusiste que te espere y lo he cumplido. Pero, qué me querías decir??

Mitsuri:- Este, bueno… Lo que le quería decir es que… nerviosa

Gaara:- Vamos a dar una vuelta por Konoha para que te calmes y me digas tranquila lo que me tengas que decir, si?? sonrisa y tomando la mano de Mitsuri

Mitsuri:- Es… Esta bien… sonrojada

Cerca de donde estaban Gaara y Mitsuri se encontraban Neji y TenTen…

TenTen:- Que bueno que nos hayamos reconciliado!! abrazando a Neji

Neji:- Si, pero… Nuestro amor recién comienza… susurrándole respondiendo al abrazo de TenTen y luego la besa

TenTen:- "Esta más tierno después de 6 años!! A cambiado mucho…" Si, es verdad… dándole un beso en la mejilla

Neji:- sonrojado Vamos a dar una vuelta por Konoha??

TenTen:- Esta bien tomándolo de la mano

---------------------------- En casa de Naruto ----------------------------

Hinata y Naruto estaban viendo una película de terror y en una parte Hinata se asusta. Naruto la abraza y Hinata se tranquiliza.

Naruto:- Hinata, si quieres no la vemos más… todavía la sigue abrazando

Hinata:- Me parece una buena idea… sonriendo

Naruto saca la película y se sienta junto a Hinata. Esta lo abraza.

Hinata:- Naruto, te amo… abrazándolo

Naruto:- besándola "Yo también"

Y así queda en un largo y suave beso.

---------------------------- En casa de TenTen ----------------------------

Shikamaru había acompañado a Temari hasta la casa de TenTen.

Temari:- Aquí es.

Shikamaru:- Bueno… Adiós… con las manos en los bolsillos

Temari:- Espera, Shikamaru! lo agarra de la mano le da un beso en la mejilla Gracias por acompañarme.

Cuando Temari iba a entrar a la casa (todavía tomados de la mano), Shikamaru la tira hacia él y la besa. Temari estaba sorprendida, pero, sin embargo se dejo llevar…

---------------------------- En el bosque ----------------------------

Ino había acompañado a Kiba y Akamaru, cuando Akamaru ladró…

Akamaru:- GUAU GUAU!! "Jugamos??" refiriéndose a Ino

Ino:- Qué dice, Kiba??

Kiba:- "Es tan linda…"

Ino:- KIBA!! sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Kiba:- Eh?? Dijo que si querías jugar??

Ino:- Ah! Esta bien… con una sonrisa Vamos, Akamaru??

Akamaru:- GUAU! "Si"

---------------------------- Por otra parte de Konoha ----------------------------

Estaban Mitsuri y Gaara caminado…

Gaara:- Ya que te calmaste… Me vas a decir??

Mitsuri:- Eh… S-… Si… un poco nerviosa

Gaara:- parando en seco y tomándole las manos a Mitsuri No te pongas nerviosa. Solo dilo y ya.

Mitsuri.- Pues… es que… me… me… y se desmaya

Gaara logró atraparla justo a tiempo y se sentó en un banco cerca. Pasó un rato y…

Mitsuri:- despertando abriendo despacio los ojos

Gaara:- Ya despertaste con una sonrisa

Mitsuri se da cuenta de que estaba sobre las piernas de Gaara…

Mitsuri:- rojísima apartándose de Gaara Jejejejejeje… Si, ya desperté…

Gaara:- Bien… Me vas a decir?? intrigado

Mitsuri:- "Bien, Mitsuri… Solo relájate y díselo… son dos palabras…" Si… suspiro. Lo que le quería decir es que… desde que se fue de la Aldea de La Arena… yo lo extrañaba mucho… y me di cuneta de… de cuanto lo…

Gaara:- tomándole la cara Yo también, Mitsuri… sonrisa

Mitsuri:- sorprendida y sonrojada agarrándole la mano a Gaara Supongo que al final tenemos algo en común, no??

Gaara:- Si… besándola

Así quedaron hasta que Neji y TenTen se cruzaron con ellos… Al principio pensaban que eran personas que no conocían, pero después, TenTen se dio cuenta de que era Gaara…

TenTen:- Pero qué tenemos aquí?? A Gaara y a Mitsuri (NXTT: no se como se escribe, creo que es así… cualquier cosa dejen reviews diciendo como se escribe!) besándose??

Neji:- recontra súper sorprendido Mmmm… Creo que no seremos los únicos en comprometernos…

Gaara y Mitsuri:- Compromiso?? los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron

Mitsuri:- A mi no me parece una mala idea, Gaara…

Gaara:- pensando Para mi tampoco… Pero ustedes se van a comprometer?? Por qué no me dijiste, TenTen?? levantándose

TenTen:- Es que Neji me lo dijo hoy en el compromiso de Hinata…

Neji.- Y tú no estabas…

TenTen:- Es verdad… Donde estabas, Gaara??

Gaara:- Me había mandado una carta diciendo que la espere en las Puertas de Konoha porque me tenía que decir algo importante…

TenTen:- Veo que lo importante que era… risita

Neji:- Ya que estamos las "dos parejas"… Vamos a dar una vuelta por Konoha??

TenTen:- Si!!! adelantándose con Neji

Gaara:- Vamos?? tomándole la mano a Mitsuri

Mitsuri:- Si… levantándose

Bueno… aca termina el segundo capítulo…. Espero que le haya gustado!!!!

Dejen reviews!!!!


	3. La batalla

Bueno… Este capítulo esta basado en un capítulo de una película: "Memorias de una Geisha"… Pero en la película no se llama así el capítulo que postee… Bueno, dejen reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo!!!! Ah!!! Gomenasai por no poder terminar el de Ino y Kiba… estaba tan emocionada de empezar el tercer capítulo que no lo terminé… Creo que en este capítulo no lo voy a poner… GOMENASAI!!!!!!

**CAÍTULO 3:**** "LA BATALLA"**

Cuando Neji, TenTen, Gaara y Mitsuri estaban caminando por Konoha a TenTen se le ocurrió ir a un jardín que estaba cerca de ellos…

TenTen:- Ya se… Porque no vamos a un jardín cerca de aquí?? No crean que me olvidé de toda Konoha… sonrisa

Mitsuri:- Yo voy!! contenta

Entonces TenTen agarró la mano de Mitsuri y fueron corriendo hacia el jardín. Los chicos quedaron mirándolas…

Neji:- Creo que no nos queda otra, no??

Gaara:- Es verdad… Hay que protegerlas…

Entonces, por más de que corran lo mas rápido posible, los chicos no podían alcanzar a las chicas… Estaban demasiado lejos…

TenTen:- Aquí es!! Entramos, chicos??

…… (No hubo respuesta)

Mitsuri:- Creo que corrimos demasiado rápido y los perdimos…

TenTen:- Pues vamos a esperarlos adentro…

Cuando iban a entrar los chicos estaban enfrente suyo…

Neji:- TenTen, tendrías el honor de entrar al Jardín conmigo?? haciendo una leve reverencia

TenTen:- Con mucho gusto, caballero. entrando agarrada del brazo de Neji

Gaara realizó lo mismo que Neji, entrando al Jardín con Mitsuri.

Llegaron a un puente… La noche era la indicada para ellos cuatro…

Neji:- Te ano, TenTen…

Neji la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente…

TenTen:- Yo también… correspondiendo al beso y abrazo de Neji

Gaara:- abrazando a Mitsuri No habrá nada que nos separe, Mitsuri… besándola

Mitsuri:- Eso es verdad…

De pronto vinieron unos guardias…

Guardia:- Lamento interrumpirlos… Pero Hokague-sama los necesita en su despacho ahora mismo.

Neji:- Esta bien… Vamos para allá ya mismo…

TenTen:- Pero… Nos pueden decir que esta pasando???

Guardias:- Están atacando la aldea…

Gaara:- Quienes??

Guardia:- Unos cuantos Ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido… Algunos Ninjas nos están ayudando… Ya acabamos con la mayoría, pero siguen viniendo más… Y nos superan en número…

La batalla había comenzado. Los shinobis protegían a sus kunoichis.

La batalla ya llevaba largo rato. Mientras Neji estaba luchando con algunos ninjas, TenTen se descuidó y la lastimó un kunai…

Neji:- TenTen!!

Neji estaba muy enojado lo que hizo que varios ninjas salieran muy lastimados.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Neji fue tras TenTen. La kunoichi especialista en armas, estaba muy malherida.

Neji la llevo al hospital. Llevaba un rato esperando los resultados de TenTen…

Tsunade-sama salió de la habitación de TenTen y le dijo a Neji que podía pasar a verla…

Neji fue lo más rápido posible. Al entrar al cuarto, era un atardecer muy hermoso, pero lo más hermoso que veía era a TenTen. Ella estaba en una camilla al lado de una ventana.

A Neji le rodaron algunas lágrimas por las mejillas. Cuando TenTen despertó…

TenTen:- Neji?? Eres tu?? Por qué lloras??

Neji:- Porque creía que te iba a perder. Y si te perdía iba a estar totalmente solo. Eres lo único que amo y lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida…

TenTen:- sentándose y secándole las lágrimas a Neji Nunca vas a estar solo, porque yo nunca voy a dejarte abrazándolo Te amo… susurrándole al oído.

Neji correspondió al abrazo y la besó…

Neji:- Que afortunado soy al tener a una kunoichi tan linda y tan fuerte como tu tomándole la cara y con una cariñosa sonrisa

TenTen:- Yo también me siento muy afortunada abrazándolo y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Neji

En ese momento llega Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade:- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero TenTen… Te doy de alta. Tus heridas, como creíamos, no eran tan profundas… Así que te puedes ir con Neji, si quieres, cosa que no dudo…

TenTen:- Yo tampoco lo dudo… sonrisa

Neji:- Te espero afuera… le da un beso en la frente

Cuando TenTen se terminó de cambiar salió afuera, aunque le pareció raro que Neji no estuviera. En ese momento llega Neji con un ramo de flores.

Neji:- Para la flor más bella de toda Konoha.

TenTen:- Gracias Neji… le da un beso en la mejilla Vamos?? Ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Neji:- Si, vamos…

Mientras caminaban hacía la casa de TenTen, Neji rodeó la cintura de TenTen, ella pasó el brazo por la espalda de Neji y le agarró la camisa. Así caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de TenTen…

TenTen:- Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa… Neji dijo acercándose a Neji y lo besa

Neji:- No hay de que… TenTen realizando las mismas acciones que TenTen

Cuando TenTen iba a entrar a la casa, se tambaleó un poco debido a un mareo que le agarró. Neji la había agarrado antes de caer…

Neji:- TenTen! Estás bien???

TenTen:- Si, solo tengo un mareo agarrándose la cabeza

Neji:- levantándola Ven, te llevo a tu habitación…

TenTen:- Gracias, otra vez… dándole un beso en la mejilla Aquí están las llaves…

Neji abrió la puerta de la casa y la llevó directo a su habitación…

Neji:- Bien, llegamos… acostándola

TenTen:- Gracias, otra vez…

Estas palabras, TenTen las dijo con una de las sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Neji…

Neji:- Bien, me voy… la besa

Cuando Neji se dio vuelta, sintió que TenTen le agarraba la mano…

TenTen:- Neji… Te puedes quedar conmigo?? Me sentiré sola si te vas… con ojos de cachorrito

Neji no podía negarle a esos lindos ojos…

Neji:- Esta bien, me quedo… sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama de TenTen

TenTen se había quedado dormida tomada de la mano de Neji, y él no la quería soltar. Neji le tocó la frente para saber como estaba TenTen, estaba muy caliente… Neji fue a tomar su pañuelo y lo mojó… (NXTT:- QUE ENVIDIA LE TENGO A TENTEN!!!! . !!! QUE SUERTE!!!!) Luego lo puso en la frente de TenTen…

Ya se había hecho de noche, TenTen se había despertado y miró a Neji…

Neji:- Ya despertaste… Como te sientes?? acariciándole la mano y con una sonrisa

TenTen:- Me siento mucho mejor que estás aquí conmigo…

Neji y TenTen se quedaron mirándose y cada vez se acercaban hasta llegar a un largo y tierno beso…

Tocaron la puerta y los dos pensaron…

Neji y TenTen:- JUSTO AHORA!!!???

Neji fue a abrir la puerta y eran Naruto y Hinata…

Hinata:- Hola!! Neji?? Qué haces aquí??

TenTen:- Se quedó para cuidarme… jejejejejeje… sonrojada

Naruto:- A… Cuidarte??

Hinata:- Pero Tsunade nos dijo que estabas bien…

Neji:- Si, y lo está… Pero cuando llegamos le agarró un mareo y la traje hasta su habitación…

Naruto:- No habrán hecho algo malo no??

Hinata:- pegándole a Naruto Ya basta con eso!!!

Neji y TenTen:- OO…

Hinata:- Bueno, lamentamos no habernos quedado mucho tiempo pero Naruto y yo tenemos que hablar… mirada asesina hacia Naruto Gomen por la molestia… Sayonara…

TenTen:- Gracias por venir a visitarme… sentándose en la cama

Neji:- Nunca vi a Hinata golpear de ese modo a Naruto…

TenTen:- Quien sabe?? Todo el mundo cambia…

Neji:- sentándose en la cama de TenTen Bien, por donde estábamos??

TenTen:- No me acuerdo… Dímelo tu… abrazando a Neji

Neji:- Creo que ya me acordé… besándola

TenTen:- Te amo entre besos

Neji:- Yo también…


End file.
